Noahs
by Sovereign64
Summary: Allen Walker along with seven other people have been thrown onto a mysterious place where they are being hunted by a group of dark beings known as Noahs. They must now stick together if they want to keep themselves alive. Allen X Lenalee COMPLETE!
1. Arrival

**Sovereign64: This is my first D Gray Man fanfic in a LOOONG time. It's good to be writing a story for this category again. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review. ^^**

"_W-where…where am I?"_

"_Am I…falling?"_

Allen snaps his eyes open. He gasps and looks around, realizing that he literally is falling. Plummeting through the sky, to be précised. He breaths heavily, in and out and looks at his chest, seeing that he has a backpack that is strapped around his upper body and on the centre is a red button. He quickly taps on the button, but it didn't respond.

Allen lifts up his head and sees that he is falling towards a rainforest of some sort and he's almost near the surface. He looks back at the button and taps on it repeatedly.

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" Allen panicked as he taps the button repeatedly until eventually, it responded by blinking red. The backpack opens up and a parachute comes out from it. Allen then finds himself turning around 180 degrees and he is now falling slowly towards the rainforest thanks to the parachute lowering the impact of his fall.

As he falls into the forest, he yelps as his parachute gets caught by the branches of the tall trees. Allen looks down and he sees that he's a probably eight feet above the ground. Then, the backpack straps automatically removes themselves around Allen's body and he lets out a yell as he plummets down the ground. He then lands on the ground on his back with a thud. He yells out in pain, but he is thankful that he's alive.

_**NOAHS**_

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

Allen groans as he slowly gets up from the ground. When he is standing with both feet, he heard the cracking of branches. He looks up and sees another person falling towards the ground with a parachute. The person successfully lands on the ground safely and the parachute covers her entirely. When she gets out from the parachute, she sees Allen and lets out a scream as she quickly removes her revolvers from her pockets.

Allen, in response, quickly takes out his rifle from his back and the two aim their guns at each other.

"Stay away from me, asshole!" The woman shouted at Allen.

"Ma'am…please. Calm down." Allen said to her calmly.

"Fuck you! You think I'll buy that trick?"

"Ma'am please!" Allen yells. "Listen to me!"

The two then stare and aim their guns at each other in a stalemate for a few seconds until suddenly, something interrupted the silence.

The two people jump in surprise as a body landed right between them. They look down at the body and see it's not moving and his backpack remains unopened.

"His parachute. It didn't open." The woman said.

Allen and the woman then look up at each other. "Where the hell are we?" Allen asked her.

Suddenly, something interrupts the two again. A chain of bullets head straight for the two and they both dodge it by rolling to their sides. When Allen gets up, he looks up and sees that a red-haired man with an eye-patch was firing at them with a minigun. When the man stops firing because he ran out of bullets, Allen quickly makes his way to the person.

"Come on, come on, come on!" The man continuously says as he quickly digs up another chain of bullets from his bag and tries to reload them into his minigun. However, just as he finished reloading, he felt the tip of a gun being pressed against the side of his head. He shifts his eyes to the left and sees Allen pointing his rifle at him.

"Drop your weapon. We are not your enemies." Allen said to him.

"And why should I trust you?" The man asked.

"Because if I was your enemy, I would have shot off your brains by now and we wouldn't even have this conversation." Allen replied.

The man gulps before finally lowering his minigun. Allen lowers his rifle as well. "What is your name? I'm Allen Walker." He asked the man.

"Lavi." The man, now known as Lavi, nods his head.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Allen asked Lavi.

"I don't know." Lavi shook his head. "Last I remembered, I was stationed in Afghanistan, fighting alongside my British comrades. That night, I went to sleep. And then after that, the next time I know, I was-"

"Falling." The woman finished for him as she walks up to the two men. Allen and Lavi turn to her. "That's what happened to me too."

"So do I." Allen added.

"My name is Miranda Lotto." Miranda shrugs. "Sorry our first meeting was a bit…rough." She said to Allen.

"It's okay." Allen said.

Miranda looks around the forest. "Where are we?"

"Maybe she knows." Allen said, looking straight ahead. Lavi and Miranda turn their heads to the direction Allen is looking and they all see a girl aiming her sniper rifle at the three.

When she got spotted, she lowers his sniper rifle and slowly walks up to them. The three sees that she is a Chinese with long hair, tied to two ponytails.

"Do you know where we are?" Lavi asked the girl.

"Probably the Amazon or Borneo." The girl replied, looking around. "But to be honest, I'm not sure." She turns to the three. "Because I never felt this level of humidity in my life."

"Do you remember how you got here?" Miranda asked.

"No idea." The girl shakes her head.

"You fell down here?" Allen asked.

"Yes." She nods her head.

"So do we." Lavi said. "What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Lenalee Lee, first lieutenant in the People's Liberation Army." Lenalee replied.

"That's China." Allen said.

"Yes." Lenalee nods her head.

"So what should we do now? We can't just stay here forever."Lavi asked. Allen holds onto his rifle, turns around and leaves.

"Where are you going?" Lenalee asked.

Allen turns to them and replied, "I'm going to higher ground. See where we really are."

"Aren't you going to stick with us?" Miranda asked.

"If you guys want me in your company, then I suggest you follow me." Allen said. With that, Allen turns around again and heads his way to higher ground.

Lenalee, Lavi and Miranda turn to each other before they all agree to follow Allen from behind. Unaware to them, a tall Japanese man with long dark blue hair was watching them from a distance.

The man closes his eyes as he takes out a small rubber band and ties his long hair to a ponytail. After he's done, he opens his eyes and follows the others from behind.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: I hope you guys enjoy and read and review!**


	2. Higher Ground

**Sovereign: I would like to thank everybody who favorite this story and YoshitheBunny and KattTheFox for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 2: Higher Ground**_

Allen walks through the rainforest quietly with Lenalee, Lavi and Miranda following him from behind.

"So…does anyone know why we were falling down the sky?" Lavi asked, breaking the silence. He turns to Miranda.

"I don't know." Miranda shrugs.

"Probably someone threw us off a plane." Lenalee said.

"Well I definitely sure want to know who is this asshole who threw us off the fucking plane." Allen said. The four continue walking through the forest silently as they carefully walk over huge tree roots.

Allen turns to Lenalee for a moment and asked, "So, you're from China?"

"Yes." Lenalee said, nodding her head. "What about you? Are you a soldier?"

Allen turns back to the front and replied, "Ex."

"What happened? Why are you out of the service?" Lenalee asked.

Allen remained silent, not answering Lenalee's question. Suddenly, Lavi spoke, "Did you guys hear something?"

Everybody turns to Lavi while he turns his head to the left. "It came from there."

* * *

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

A man in a black hood shouted angrily as he tackles a man with black and white hair onto the ground. The black and white haired man growls at the other man and punches him in the face, causing him to roll over. He now gets on top of the black hooded man and punches him in the face several times.

"COME ON! FIGHT ME BACK NOW ASSHOLE!"

After getting his face punched for the sixth time, the black hooded man fights back by grabbing a nearby branch and slams it on the other man's back and it broke in half in the process. He then tosses away the broken branch and punches him at the side of his torso so that the black and white haired man gets off of him and lies back on the ground.

The black hooded man gets on top of him and tries to punch him but the other man quickly grabs him by the throat and tries to strangle him. Then, the black hooded man looks up and sees Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Miranda standing in front of the two. The black and white haired man looks up and sees the four as well.

"You with him?" The black hooded man managed to say out.

"No." Lenalee simply said.

The black and white haired man then uses his other hand to punch him at the side of his ribs and the black hooded man gets off. The two then slowly stagger up to their feet.

"I will finish what we started." The black and white haired man said to the other, glaring at him icily.

The black hooded man rubs his jaw in pain and asked the four, "So who the hell are you guys?"

"People who dropped off from the sky." Lavi said.

"So do we." The black and white haired man said. "I'm Arystar Krory."

"And I'm Daisya Barry." The black hooded man said. "Do any of you guys know where the fuck are we?"

"No idea yet. That's why we are going to higher ground." Allen said.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Miranda turn to the front and Krory and Daisya turn around when they all heard the hearing. They all quickly run straight and follow the source of the yell.

"HELP ME PLEASE OH GOD!"

The six kept running and they arrived at a pond and they look up to see a man trapped on a tree. His parachute was caught by the branches and his body is strapped with the backpack.

"Oh thank God. Can you guys help me get down?" The man asked the six. He has large puffy brown hair and wears large round glasses.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Daisya said, rolling his eyes.

"Please guys?" The man pleaded.

Krory turns to Allen who nods his head. Krory then takes out his AK-47 rifle and aims at the man's parachute. He fires a few bullets and the strings from the man's backpack get cut. The man yelps as he falls into the pond. The man gasps for air as he struggles to stay above the water.

"HELP ME! HEL-"

The man looks down and stops struggling when he realizes that he is completely standing on both feet. The man chuckles sheepishly as he gets out of the pond. Daisya simply shakes his head at this.

"What's your name?" Allen asked the man.

"Johnny Gill." The man replied as he adjusts his glasses.

"You don't look like a fighter." Krory pointed out.

"Yeah I'm not." Johnny places his hands on both sides of his hip. "I'm a doctor. I don't know what the hell just happened. I was on my way to work as usual, then suddenly everything went black, and then I…ended up here."

Allen nods his head and said to everyone, "Let's keep walking."

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute." Daisya said, turning to Allen. "Since when the hell do you take charge of us?"

"Who says he's the leader?" Lenalee said to Daisya. "We're just individuals walking together."

"Oh I get it. You guys are sticking together in a group kinda thing huh?" Daisya then shrugs and folds his arms. "Sorry but I'm the guy who don't stick with other people."

"Then you can stay here all alone and slowly rot." Krory smirks. Daisya narrows his eyes at him.

"I said…let's keep walking." Allen said before continue walking his way to higher ground. Lenalee, Lavi and Miranda follow him from behind. Johnny sees this and decides to follow them as well.

Krory shakes his head at Daisya before following Allen and the others. Daisya stands at where he's at and looks around the forest for a while. After a few seconds of thinking, he made his decision. He mind as well just follow the others since it's better than just standing and wandering around aimlessly in a huge rainforest.

He turns to the others who are walking away and shouted, "HEY WAIT UP!" He quickly goes after them.

* * *

The seven people walk through the rainforest. Allen is in the front continuing walking straight by following the light. Lavi and Miranda are behind him. Behind the two is Lenalee, Daisya, Krory and Johnny.

As they walk, Daisya looks down with his mouth gape open as he watches Lenalee's skirt sways from side to side. Lenalee then stops and turns around, seeing what Daisya is doing. Daisya looks up at her and nods his head approvingly.

"That's a nice ass you have." Daisya said to her. Lenalee rolls her eyes before turning around and continues following Lavi, Miranda and Allen.

Krory then slaps the back of Daisya's head. "Keep it classy." Krory said with a frown.

Daisya rubs the back of his head as Johnny walks up to him. He turns to Johnny and said, "What are you looking at?"

Johnny turns to Krory and the others and quickly walks away. Daisya then continues following them from behind.

Eventually, Allen and the others arrive at the end of the rainforest and into an open field. Allen widens his eyes when he notices someone standing in the middle of the field.

It was the same Japanese man with a long dark blue ponytail and he's looking up at the sky. Allen and the others slowly walk up to the man from behind. When they are all behind him, they look up and widen their eyes in shock.

Above the blue sky were three large moons.

"Holy shit." Daisya said.

"You got to be kidding me." Miranda added.

"We're not on Earth…" Lenalee said before turning her head to Allen. "Are we?" Allen turns to Lenalee with a deep frown and shakes his head.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. One Thing In Common

**Sovereign: I would like to thank YoshitheBunny, Alapest, Guest and Nadeshiko Redfox for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 3: One Thing In Common**_

After realizing that they are on a different planet, Allen and the others continue trudging on, hoping to find out who threw them onto this place, and why.

Everybody quietly walk through the forest again, this time with Kanda walking with them. Daisya decides to break the silence, "So uh, just wondering, if we are on a different planet, how long were we asleep as we were taken from Earth to…wherever this is?"

"Maybe the people who took us have super-fast spaceships." Lavi answered.

"Advanced technology even." Krory added.

Lenalee turns to Kanda who is walking beside her. She asked him, "So, who are you?"

Kanda turns to her and shakes his head. "You don't speak, do you?" Lenalee asked. Kanda shakes his head again. "Sorry."

Allen stops for a moment and turns his head to the right. "What's wrong?" Lenalee asked Allen as she and the others stop as well. They all turn their heads to the right as well and they all noticed something huge in the distance.

"What the heck?" Lavi said. All eight walks over to whatever they have seen. After passing through some tall grass and walking closer to what they have seen, everybody widen their eyes as the object they've spotted comes in full view.

It was a huge rock that has been painted with black diagonal lines. At the bottom of the rock, they were several skeletons and bones placed on the ground, along with abandoned guns, ammunition and pinned grenades. Some they recognized are human skeletons. But what's strange is that while there are several bones on the ground, there are no skulls. All the skeletons placed on the ground are missing skulls.

"Holy shit…" Johnny uttered.

"Who could do such a thing?" Lenalee asked.

"There are no skulls." Miranda pointed out.

"Then whoever they are…" Krory said. "They take trophies. In my culture, whoever has the greatest trophies gains the most respect."

"Whatever." Daisya said to Krory as he turns to him.

Menwhile, Allen and Kanda go over to the rock and pick up the ammunition, grenades and guns that are left on the ground. As Lavi watched, he realized something. He turns to the others. "It's a test." He said. "To see how we do under pressure."

"If this was a test, you would all be military." Lenalee said to everyone. "Total strangers. Live rounds. This is something else."

"Maybe it's ransom." Miranda said. Everybody, including Allen and Kanda, turn to her. "Back in my country, we would put you in oil drums. If the ransom's not paid…we light you on fire."

"Whoa…" Johnny murmured as he slightly inches away from Miranda.

"Back in where I live, I would hear stories about these experiments they run on cons, they put drugs in your food and they sit back and watch what happens." Daisya said.

"But it's not drugs." Johnny spoke. "If it was a psychotropic compound, we'd be feeling the residual side effects. Loss of motor skills, blurry vision. And if it was a behavioral experiment…I mean there…there'd be a point."

After Allen and Kanda finish collecting whatever ammo and supplies they need, the two walk back to the others.

"What if we are all dead?" Krory suggested. Everybody turns to Krory after he said that and each one realized…he has a point.

"I was going to be executed in two days." Daisya said.

"And I was in combat." Lavi said to Krory. Krory turns to him and nods his head.

"So was I." Krory said to him.

Miranda came to a realization and said, "This is hell. Our punishment for our sins."

"Last time I checked, you don't need a parachute to get there." Allen said. Everybody turn their heads to him. "It doesn't matter what happened to us and why we are here. The only thing that I care is…how do we get out of here?"

Everybody else turns to each other and nod their heads before they see Allen turning around and continues walking through the forest. They all follow him from behind.

* * *

The eight continue walking through the forest, passing by the huge trees and bizarre plant life. Lavi stops for a moment and sees some sort of plant that resembles a pitcher plant, except it has several long thorns. He goes over and tries to touch it but Johnny goes over to his side and stops him.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Johnny said, holding a hand in front of Lavi. Lavi watches as Johnny takes out a small glass bottle which inside is a scalpel. He removes the bottle lid, takes out a scalpel and uses it to collect the sap that is on the plant. He shows it to Lavi.

"Yep, I knew it. Archaefructus Liaoningensis." Johnny said. "It's really poisonous. Stay away from it."

Lavi nods his head and said to Johnny, "Thanks." He then walks away.

Lenalee goes over to Johnny. "Congrats, you made a friend." She said smiling. Johnny smiles back before the two continue walking with the others.

* * *

Eventually, the eight arrived at an open field which has rocky terrain and a long river. The water in the river is clean and drinkable so they all fill up their canteens with it. Well, except one.

While the others are filling up their canteens, Lenalee turns her head and sees Allen about to walk away and continue trudging on.

She walks away from the river and calls out to him, "Hey, can you at least stop to rest?"

Allen stops and turns to her. "You know I can't. Especially due to the fact we are on a different planet."

"Seriously, you look like you could really need some rest." Lenalee said in concern.

Allen sighs and said, "Look, if you want to be the one who assumes leadership, go right ahead. All I care is getting out of here."

"And you know you can't do that without help, right?"

Allen then walks over to her and said, "You wanna know something that I just realized?"

"What's that?" Lenalee asked.

Allen then gestures Lenalee to the other six people who are all resting. He gestures her to Lavi who is sitting on a rock. "British Royal Marine, War in Aghanistan." The two turn to Krory who is sitting on the ground. "Spetsnaz, fought both in the Russia-Georgia War and the ongoing insurgency in the North Caucasus."

They turn to Kanda who is kneeling on the ground, meditating. "Yakuza, Yamaguchi-gumi." They now turn to Miranda who is drinking water from her canteen. "Germany's most wanted." Then to Daisya who is scratching his head. "And Turkey's most wanted." Then finally to Johnny, who is cleaning his glasses with his coat. "And him."

Allen and Lenalee then turn back to each other. "And then there's you. People's Liberation Army. We are all killers and Johnny there doesn't belong. I'd say we were chosen."

"What about you?" Lenalee asked Allen. "You're an ex-soldier, right? I get it now. You were kicked out because you have killed. Just like us. And probably now, you're a mercenary."

"You got a problem with that?" Allen asked.

"Not at the moment." Lenalee said, turning away from him.

"Good." Allen said before turning away from her as well.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Last Stand

_**Chapter 4: Last Stand**_

After finish resting, Allen and his group trudge on deeper into the forest. Lavi helps clear out the tall grass by slashing them with his machete thus creating a small path for the others to walk through without any trouble.

Suddenly, Allen holds up his hand, gesturing Lavi to stop when he spots something in the distance. The others saw it too. It was a huge cage with a parachute covering above it. This immediately causes everyone except Johnny and Daisya to hold up their guns in caution.

Allen and Kanda slowly walk over to the cage, knowing that there may be something inside the cage. Allen turns to Kanda, gesturing him to proceed with caution and remove the parachute. Kanda nods his head. Holding his pistol tightly, he slowly walks over to the cage while the others aim their guns at it, preparing to fire.

Kanda reaches the cage and grabs hold of the parachute. He then swiftly removes the parachute and everyone aim their guns at whatever's inside the cage. But there was nothing inside it except some flesh and blood stained on it and some bugs crawl out of it.

Everyone sigh in relief and lower their guns.

"Something was dropped here." Lenalee said as she goes over to the cage, kneeling down to take a closer look at the flesh. She turns back to the others. "Same as us."

Krory shakes his head. "Not the same as us." Lenalee turns back to the flesh and everyone sees that the flesh isn't of human flesh.

Lenalee turns to Allen and said to him, "You said we were chosen. Chosen for what?"

Daisya looks up and widens his eyes in shock. "Holy shit." He uttered. Everyone else looks up and also widens their eyes. There are also other cages with parachutes placed above the trees around them.

* * *

Everyone continues walking through the forest, still hoping to find answers. Krory looks up and around, examining the forest. For some reason, he was feeling strange. As if, something is watching him from the tress right now. He could feel some cold sweat rolling down the sides of his head.

He didn't watch himself and accidentally trips over a tree root and he lands on the ground face first.

"Looking good there boss." Daisya said smirking from behind and chuckling in amusement.

Krory looks up at Daisya and glares at him. Suddenly, he swifts his eyes to the left and widens them as he sees a wire suddenly coming out from the ground.

Allen stops and gasps as he sees a huge tree trunk with ropes tied around it being launched into the air. That causes another huge tree trunk to be activated and coming towards the group from behind.

Allen turns around and widens his eyes in horror. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted. Everyone turns around and sees the trunk coming for them.

"DOWN!" Lavi shouted as he quickly pushes Johnny to the ground while he and the others dodge by dropping to the ground.

After the trunk has passed, Lenalee was about to get up but suddenly a sharp wooden spike falls in front of her. She gasps and quickly falls back as more sharp wooden spikes fall right in front of her.

"Shit!" Johnny yells as he quickly gets up and dodges the wooden spikes.

Meanwhile, Kanda runs away and rolls down a small hill. When he reaches the bottom, a huge booby trap which is a plank with sharp metal spikes gets activated and launches at Kanda, ready to maul him. Kanda quickly rolls to the side to dodge the trap. After surviving, he takes a few deep breaths.

Elsewhere, the others continue scattering around the forest, running away from the wooden spikes that continue falling above them.

Lenalee continues running frantically until she steps on a pile of grass that was covering something and accidentally falls into a deep hole. She yelps and quickly turns around and grabs the ledge and she looks down that at the bottom are planted with sharp metal spikes and spears. Lenalee turns back to the front and tries to climb up but the ground is made of mud and causing her grip to slowly slip.

"Help! Help me!" Lenalee shouted. Not so far away, Allen hears her shouting, stops and turns around.

"Dammit." Allen uttered before running towards the direction of her shouting, dodging more falling wooden spikes as he does which they all land behind him.

Lenalee continues trying to climb out of the hole but to no avail. "No!" She cried as she slowly loses her grip. But just before she was about to fall to her doom, Allen arrives in time and grabs hold of her wrists.

Allen quickly pulls her out of the hole and Lenalee soon gets back on her feet. The two of them then stick together on their backs and take out their rifles, looking around and scanning the area, trying to find their enemy or whoever set up these traps to kill them.

Then, Lenalee spotted something through the scope of her sniper rifle. "12 o'clock, 110 meters."

Allen turn around and said to her, "Take him out! Now!"

"No." Lenalee said, lowering her sniper rifle. "I don't have to."

* * *

Everybody walks over to whatever Lenalee has spotted and fortunately everyone in the group has survived the traps. What Lenalee has spotted was a corpse. It's a dead man with his mouth gaping open and there is a huge hole at the area where his heart originally was. In his right hand was a machine gun and several empty bullet shells are scattered around the ground.

Lavi kneels down in front of the corpse, examining it.

"We triggered a dead man's trap." Krory said, staring at the corpse.

"He died two weeks ago, judging by the rate of the body's decomposition." Johnny said, adjusting his glasses.

Lavi examines the corpse. "He took up a position…" He looks down at the empty bullet shells and his gun. "And he was firing bullets at all directions before he got killed." He turns back to the others. "This was his last stand.

Lavi turns back to the corpse and digs his hand into his jacket. He took out a journal and opens it, revealing the corpse's identity. "Colonel Malcolm C. Lvellie. United States Special Forces. He was supposed to be deployed in Afghanistan."

"Why the hell did he set up traps for us?" Daisya asked.

"It wasn't meant for us." Allen said to Daisya, turning to him. "It was meant for something else. Something a lot _bigger_."

"Bigger?" Miranda asked.

"The trunk was a deadfall." He said to her. "Rule of thumb with a deadfall is you set the weight five times that of the target animal. Whatever it was, it managed to get over the trip wires and booby traps." He paused and turns back to the corpse. "And it did this."

Everyone present is now feeling uncomfortable after hearing Allen's explanation. Then, a gust of wind blew through them. Allen too is also feeling uncomfortable.

"Let's move." He said. Kanda walks over to the corpse, placing his hands together and bowed to the dead body, hoping Malcolm's soul would rest in peace.

While the others start moving, Krory looks up at the tree in front of him, breathing heavily and nervously and he could feel a lump in his throat.

"Krory?"

Krory turns to Lenalee who is looking at him in concern. "You alright?" She asked.

Krory remained silent for a moment, before nodding his head. "Yeah." He said. He and Lenalee then walk off, following the others who have left.

Unaware to everyone, someone, using her invisibility device, was sitting at the top of the tree, watching them walk away.

"_You alright?" "Yeah."_

**Voice copying complete**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Akumas

**Sovereign: I would like to thank YoshitheBunny and NirvanaFrk97 for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 5: Akumas**_

Allen and the group continue walking through the forest, still looking for a way off the planet.

"We've been walking through this forest for hours now. Are you really sure you know where we're going?" Daisya asked Allen.

"We just got to keep going north." Allen replied to him.

Suddenly, something interrupted them. A mysterious creature suddenly flew over them swiftly.

"WHOA! What the fuck!" Daisya shouted.

This causes everyone to quickly stop, look up and turn around in all directions. Everyone except Johnny draw out their weapons and prepare to attack at will.

Daisya looks at his hand and sees he's holding a knife. He turns to the others and sees they are all using guns. Immediately seeing this, he feels annoyed and shouts again, "Okay guys, this is fucking bullshit! Does anyone of you have a spare gun? I want a gun god damn it!"

Daisya goes over to Lavi and said to him, "Yo Scotsman, you got a big fucking machinegun. Can't you at least give me a pistol or something?!" Lavi just remained silent with a glare on his face.

Daisya rolls his eyes and turns to Miranda who is holding her two revolvers. "Fraulein! You got two fucking guns! Can't you give me one?! It's fucking bullshit!" Miranda too remained silent.

He turns to Allen, Lenalee and Kanda. All three also remain silent. Finally, Daisya turns to Krory and he walks over to him.

"C'mon man. Please. Give me a gun." Daisya begged. When Krory remains silent as well just like the others, Daisya got really angry and immediately goes over to Krory, grabs his collar with his left hand and places his knife at his neck.

"Give me a gun right now!" Daisya shouted. Kanda draws out his pistol and aims at Daisya, preparing to fire if he tries to attack Krory.

Despite being threatened, Krory calmly holds up his AK-47 rifle and aims at Daisya's abdomen. This causes Daisya to lose his anger and starts feeling a bit nervous. "I'm ready to die." Krory said to him coldly. "Are you?"

Then, everyone turn their heads to the left when they heard the rustling sound of the grass, knowing that something is coming their way. Daisya and Krory lower their weapons and back away from each other while Allen goes to the front.

"Everybody…" Allen said to everyone. "Get ready…"

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi kneel down and aim their guns at the front. Kanda stands behind the two, holding his pistol. Daisya holds his knife tightly with both hands and Krory and Miranda remain standing, holding their rifles up. Johnny goes to the very back of the group and stands behind everyone.

Then, many meters away from the group was a large group of armored creatures growling and running towards them. They have humanoid forms, all roughly 8 to 9 feet tall, have sharp jagged teeth and dressed in medieval-like armor that comes in various different colors. They are known as Level 3 Akumas and they are ready to kill anything in sight.

As they sprint through the forest, they growl with their mouths open, apparently feeling very hungry. One particular Level 3 Akuma was all black and is leading the group. He is known as Eshi.

Eshi turns to his group of Akumas and grolws at them as he points forward, telling them that they are getting closer to the humans.

One Akuma in purple armor then runs faster and gets ahead of Eshi. He keep running until he's a few feet away from the humans and he appears in front of them.

Allen and his group then starts firing their guns at it. As they fire, Daisya covers his ears and slowly backs away. The others continue firing with all they got. The Akuma's armor was heavily damaged by the bullets and eventually, Lenalee manages to shoot his helmet off and Lavi blows up his head by firing several bullets at it and the Akuma's body slumps to the ground.

Just as it gets killed, Eshi and the other Level 3 Akumas have also arrived and charge towards them. As soon as they appear, Daisya grows scared, turns around and runs away in fear. Johnny sees this and also turns around and runs away. The others remain at their positions and continue firing.

Allen shoots down another Level 3 Akuma by shooting at the area where its heart was. Miranda continues firing her revolvers at another Level 3 Akuma. She managed to shoot off it's left leg and the Level 3 Akuma falls to the ground. Miranda quickly takes this chance to shoot a bullet at the back of its head and kills it.

Then,, she realizes both of her revolvers have run out of ammo. "Reloading!" She shouted as she walks off to reload her guns.

Johnny continues running aimlessly through the forest, escaping from the Level 3 Akumas. He turns his head around to see if anyone's chasing him. Unfortunately, Eshi shows up by running out of the tall grass and chases after Johnny.

"Oh shit!" Johnny said as he turns his head back to the front and runs faster. "HELP!"

Lenalee heard Johnny and she turns around to see Eshi chasing him. She aims his sniper rifle at Eshi, waiting for the right moment.

Johnny continues running but he accidentally trips over a rock and he lands on the ground face first. He turns around and crawls away as helplessly watch Eshi charging towards him.

"Sht, shit, oh shit…" Johnny uttered in fear as he crawls away while Eshi comes closer to him.

Lenalee waits for Eshi to go closer to Johnny a bit before she finally fires a bullet. The bullet then shoots through Eshi's head right before he could pounce at Johnny and his body slumps to the ground right in front of him. Johnny sighs in relief.

Meanwhile, Lavi yells as he continues firing his machinegun at a heavily armored Level 3 Akuma. Despite the strong metal armor its wearing, it couldn't protect the Level 3 Akuma for long and Lavi manages to shoot off his right arm, then it's left leg, causing it to fall to the ground. The Akuma still struggles to crawl over to Lavi but eventually had his head blown up to pieces.

Daisya continues running through the forest. However, a Level 3 Akuma known as Thread comes out of the tall grass and pounces Daisya, pinning him to the ground. Thread opens his mouth and tries to eat him but Daisya grabs his lower jaw and pulls its head away from him.

"FUCK! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Daisya cries in horror. He keeps pulling Thread's head away from him until he manages to see his neck left unprotected. Daisya quickly uses his right hand to grab his knife from his pocket and stabs at Thread's neck repeatedly.

"Fuck you! Eat this!" Daisya said to Thread as he stabs him. Krory arrived at his side and kicks Thread off of Daisya. Thread quickly gets up from the ground and roars at Krory, who fires several bullets at him. Thread lies on the ground dead with his body filled with holes.

Daisya breathes heavily with his eyes wide open as he stares at Thread's body. Krory looks down at him. "Looking good there, boss." He said. Daisya looks up at him and says nothing.

Meanwhile, Kanda and Allen are firing their bullets at two Level 3 Akumas. Kanda managed to kill the nearest Akuma by shooting a bullet through its head. Allen fires his gun at the other Level 3 Akuma and shoots off his left arm. Allen tries to fire again but he has run out of bullets. So he puts his rifle away and quickly draws out his machete.

The one-armed Akuma now charges at Allen. Allen moves to the side and decapitates the Akuma by chopping off its head with his machete.

"Come on! Run!" Lenalee yells as she pulls Johnny up by his arm and the two run towards the nearest tall tree. As they run, another Level 3 Akuma comes chasing after them.

When the two reach the tree, Lenalee gestures Johnny to climb up which he does. After climbing onto the branch, Johnny sits on it while Lenalee turns around and aims her sniper rifle at the Akuma. She tries to fire, but realizes she has ran out of ammo.

Lenalee gasps. "SHIT!" As the Akuma goes closer to her, Lenalee takes out a pistol and aims at it. She fires three bullets and one shot manage to go through its right shoulder. But the Akuma continues walking closer despite its wound.

As the Akuma inches closer, Lenalee aims the pistol at the side of her head, preparing to commit suicide before it can kill her.

"NO!" Johnny shouted, seeing this.

But before the Akuma can go any closer, a whistle is being blown. The Akuma turns its head to the left, hearing the whistle. It turns back to Lenalee for one last time, before growling at her, then turning away and runs off.

Lenalee lowers her pistol, sighing in relief that she gets to live for another day.

Daisya gets up from the ground and wipes off the blood that has covered his arm.

"As bad as you are…" Krory said to Daisya. "Those things are worse." Daisya simply gave a nod to him.

The two then walk over to the center of the field where Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and Johnny have gathered as well.

"Is everyone okay?" Allen asked everyone present.

"I'm fine." Lavi said who just arrived while dragging a Level 3 Akuma corpse with him. He stops in front of them and tosses the corpse to the center.

"Alright. Everybody do a shell count. We need to conserve our ammunition. Reload. Now." Allen said. Everybody except Daisya and Johnny then reload their guns.

While they are reloading, Johnny asked everyone, "Okay guys, what the hell is going on here? Why do those guys just left like that?"

"It's because of the whistle." Lenalee replied while reloading her sniper rifle. "They were called."

Allen, while kneeling down to reload his rifle, looks up at Johnny and added, "And we were being hunted. This planet is a game preserve. And we are the game. The cages, the soldier, all of us…we were brought here for the same purpose."

Allen then gestures to the corpse and everybody looks down at it. "In case you didn't noticed, we were being flushed out. They sent the dogs in to split us apart and watched us run. They were testing us, to see how good we really are. Then they can prepare their next strategy."

"How do you know all this?" Lenalee asked, looking up at Allen.

Allen looks up at her. "Because that's what I would do."

Krory then looks around and scans everyone present. "Wait…" He said. "There are only seven of us."

Lavi widens his eyes and looks around. "Where's Miranda?" He asked.

"Help me!"

Everyone turn around and heard Miranda's cry for help.

"It came from that way!" Lenalee said, pointing at the direction of the cry and they all immediately run over to it.

* * *

The seven slowly walk through some bushes and tall grass and they widens their eyes upon finding Miranda. She is kneeling down in the middle of a field with her head up.

"Help!" She cried again.

Lenalee narrows her eyes. She can't leave her friend alone. She takes a step forward but Allen holds up his arm, stopping her.

"Allen!" Lenalee whispered loudly to him.

"Wait." Allen said to her. Lenalee watches as Allen slowly walks forward to the edge of the field.

"Help!" Miranda cried for help again.

Allen slowly kneels down and pick up a rock from the ground. He slowly gets up and tosses the rock into the field. When it lands, everyone jumps in shock as a mine goes off, shredding the rock into several tiny pieces.

"Fucking hell…" Johnny uttered. Lenalee widens her eyes in shock.

Allen turns to everyone. "It's a trap." He said.

Krory gulps. "They wound one man…make him suffer…make him bleed…make him call for help…and set a trap and kill those who come." He lowers his head in shame and guilt. "I know this…because I have done this before during the war in Georgia."

"Help…" Miranda called again. Everyone turn back their heads to her.

"What should we do now?" Lenalee asked everyone.

"We leave her right?" Daisya asked. Everyone turns to him. "Seriously, look at her. She's a goner. They caught her and if we rescue her, we're dead. There is really nothing we can do. Am I right?"

Allen nods his head. "Yes." Lenalee gasps as she turns to him. "For once, you're right."

"I can't leave her." Lenalee said, shaking her head, to Allen.

Allen turns to Lenalee. "Then whatever you want to do…it's up to you." He turns to the others and said to them, "Let's go."

Everyone except Lenalee then walk away silently. Lenalee just stood where she is as she watched them all leave.

"Help me…" Lenalee turns back to Miranda and she stood there silently. She really wants to help Miranda because isn't that what she learnt back at the army? Always help and look out for others?

But then, she took a minute to think about Daisya's advice. There's no denying in what he just said. He was right. If she were to help Miranda, she would just get herself killed anyway. And seriously, what plan does she have anyway to rescue Miranda without getting herself killed. Then she remembered what Krory said. The enemy is making her suffer and making her bleed, giving her a slow painful death.

In the end, she made a decision. It's best to just give Miranda an honorable death right now then suffering slowly in pain.

Lenalee holds up her sniper rifle, looks through the scope and aim at Miranda's head.

"I'm sorry." Lenalee said. She pulls the trigger and fires a shot. The bullet shoots through the back of Miranda's head and her head slumps forward. Lenalee lowers her rifle and sighed sadly.

"_**Hellllppppp meeeeee…"**_

Lenalee gasps as she looks back at Miranda's body. And also, her voice is now completely distorted. Lenalee looks around, then shakes her head and runs off to follow the others.

Unaware to Lenalee, the shot she made has also damaged the voice chip that was installed onto Miranda's forehead.

As Lenalee runs off, someone watched her from a distance. He has seen the whole thing and he now knows that these seven humans are smarter than he expected.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. The Noahs

**Sovereign64: I would like to thank NirvanaFrk97, Nadeshiko Redfox and and YoshitheBunny for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks guys.**

_**Chapter 6: The Noahs**_

Later, Allen and the others decided to sit down and rest as most of them, especially Lenalee, are still in grief after the death of Miranda.

They all sat together in silence on some rocks and logs. Daisya decides to break the silence by speaking up, "So what are we going to do now?"

"We should keep going to higher ground." Lenalee said.

"What?" Johnny said to her, sounding angry. "We are on an alien hunting planet and your solution is to walk more?!"

Allen shakes his head and said to Johnny, "They want us to run. That's how they hunt. This is their jungle…their game…their rules. If we run, we die."

"What's the alternative?" Lavi asked him.

"We need to know who they are." Allen said. He turns his head to the west direction. "The monsters' tracks go that way. We follow them and they may lead us to their hideout."

* * *

Allen and the others spent the next thirty minutes following the footprints the Akumas have left behind. They carefully walk through the muddy grounds as they do not want to ruin the tracks they have left behind.

Lenalee is in the front with Allen walking behind her closely. Everyone look forward and see something in the distance.

Lenalee looks through the scope of her sniper rifle.

"What do you see?" Allen asked her.

"A body." Lenalee said. "And no movement."

She lowers her sniper rifle as they continue walking forward. Eventually, what Lenalee saw came to everyone's view. It was a corpse hanged upside down and it's skinless. It is horrifying and Johnny covers his mouth, trying not to puke.

Everyone look around and see more skinless corpses being hanged and bones littered on the ground.

"This is it. This is their hideout." Krory said.

"More like their trophy vault." Allen added.

Lavi turns his head to a skinless alien body being hanged upside down and had its head removed. "Looks like we are not the only ones being hunted." Lavi said.

They all walk through the hideout slowly. Lenalee turns her head and sees a table. It's covered in blood and has a headless alien body placed on top of it and next to it was machete covered in blood. Lenalee gulps at this and turns her head away.

Krory looks down and sees an alien skull placed on the ground. He carefully walks over it and looks up again.

Daisya sees three human skulls placed together in a row on a nearby table. Placed behind the skulls are two human spinal cords. Each bone is still attached together. They are all clean and free of blood. Apparently these things take good care and clean their trophies well.

Kanda turns his head to the right and sees an entire patch of skin being hanged and spread out like an animal carpet.

"What is that?" Allen said. Everyone else turn their heads to the front to see what Allen just seen.

On a stone pillar, there is a humanoid figure, being wrapped with metal chains. Allen and the others walk closer to the figure and take a closer look at him. The figure has messy black hair, gray skin and wears a white buttoned shirt and black pants. His head is hung low.

Allen turns to Lenalee and notices her wide-eyed expression as she stares at the figure. Allen then quietly backs away.

Lavi holds up his machinegun and walks over to the figure. Due to his curiosity, he wanted to take a look at his face. He walks closer to the figure and lifts up his machinegun. He nudges the figure's shoulder and suddenly, to everyone's shock, he lifts up his head and roars at them.

Everyone widen their eyes and sees the figure has scars on his forehead, black eyes and has sharp fangs. The figure roars angrily at them.

Daisya looks around and noticed that Allen is gone. "Hey! Where's Allen?!"

Everyone turn their heads around and realized that Daisya is right. Allen is nowhere in sight.

"This isn't right. We have to get out of here!" Lenalee cried.

Suddenly, Krory lets out a yell. Everyone turn around and gasps and sees that three spears were thrown and impaled Krory from behind and they stick through from his back and out from his chest.

Everyone screamed in horror as Krory fell to the ground on his knees and blood pours out of his mouth. Kanda remain silent though his eyes are wide and his mouth gape open in horror.

"EVERYONE DOWN!"

Lenalee, Lavi, Johnny, Kanda and Daisya turn their heads and see Allen coming out of the woods and draws out his grenade launcher. Everyone ducks as Allen fires the grenades in all directions but also carefully not hitting the others. The grenades destroy most of the trophies displayed in the hideout. After Allen fires at least ten grenades, Lenalee and the others lift their heads up and see if Allen has taken out their mysterious enemies.

Unfortunately, he didn't as the enemies now show themselves by glowing their eyes. One of them who appear to be obese, turns to Allen and fires a ball of energy at him. Allen dodges it by rolling to the side and the ball hits the tree behind him instead.

Allen gets up and runs off. "RUN!" He yells to the others.

The enemies then turn to Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Daisya and Johnny who are also getting up and running away. They fire multiple balls of energy at them.

Daisya and Johnny both pant heavily as they run away from the hideout in horror. Kanda turns around and fires his pistol at the enemies but they kept firing back at him.

Lavi turns around and stops and fires his machinegun at them. "EAT LEAD YOU FUCKERS!"

He fires multiple bullets at them but one enemy draws out her energy shield that is big and wide enough to protect her and her allies, blocking Lavi's firing.

Lavi kept yelling as he fires his machinegun at them but to no avail. Eventually, he ran out of bullets. The enemies lower their energy shield and one of them fires a ball of energy at Lavi's machinegun, destroying it.

"Shit!" Lavi throws away his now destroyed machinegun, turns around and run away.

Lenalee, Daisya, Johnny, Kanda and Lavi continue running through the forest, not stopping for one second. Suddenly, Allen shows up and runs alongside Lenalee. Johnny ran faster, eventually catching up Allen and Lenalee.

Johnny kept running faster, but didn't see where he's going. He trips over and rolls down a hill. He kept rolling down until he arrived at the edge of the cliff. He falls off and screams as he plummets through the air.

Thankfully, he splashed into the bottom of a waterfall and survived. The others also roll down the hill, falls off the edge of the cliff and into the water below.

Suddenly, a creature appears and flew above the water. Because the others are hiding inside the water, the winged creature couldn't find them. It then turns around and flies back to the hideout.

Back at the hideout, the chained figure growls at the three mysterious enemies. When the winged creature returns back to the hideout, it landed on the ground and in front of the female enemy. She deactivates her cloaking device, revealing herself to be a feminine grey-skinned figure with long black hair, tied to a long ponytail with a purple ribbon and wears a black suit, white gloves, black tie, black pants and black shoes. On her back is her masamune sword sheathed in a black scabbard. Her name is Lulu Bell, the group's falconer.

The second enemy deactivates his cloaking device as well and two Akumas walk over and stand behind him. He is a huge muscular grey-skinned figure with spiky black hair, completely white eyes and wears a purple headband, a brown trench coat, grey pants and brown boots. His name is Skinn Bolic, the group's tracker and Akuma tamer.

Both Lulu and Skinn turn to the third and last enemy who is their leader. He deactivates his cloaking device, revealing himself to be an extremely obese grey-skinned figure with pointed ears and a huge toothy grin. He wears glasses, a black top hat, a beige suit, white gloves, black pants, and black shoes. His name is the Millennium Earl, the leader of the group.

The Earl turns to the chained figure who growls angrily at him again.

"Hello again…Tyki." The Earl said to their prisoner.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the waterfall, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Daisya and Johnny gasp as they pop their heads out of the water. They swim over to the ground and crawl out of the water, soaking wet.

Allen sits on the ground and sighs. Lenalee, her eyes narrowed, walks up to Allen and punches him across his face.

"YOU USE US AS BAIT!" Lenalee shouted at him. She turns to the others. "He set us up by leading us to that death camp and has one of our allies killed!"

"I'm sorry. I had to know who we are dealing with!" Allen yells back.

"Well thanks to you, KRORY IS FUCKING DEAD!" Daisya shouted at him, feeling hurt by Krory's death.

"Oh yeah?" Allen yells at Daisya as he gets up. "This morning you were ready to kill him and now you're sad that he's dead?!" Daisya narrows his eyes and sadly turns his head away.

"Yeah but still…he doesn't deserve to die that painfully." Daisya said.

"At least Krory didn't die in vain." Allen said.

"WHY?! So we could find out firsthand what it feels like to have our asses kicked?!" Daisya yells at him.

"No, we found out that there's more than one of them." He said. "That they use projectile and energy-based weapons. That they have some sort of cloaking device. That they're bigger than us, stronger, but also heavier." Kanda and Lavi are both impressed that Allen has learnt a lot about their enemies.

"Is this how you treat your allies back on Earth?" Lenalee asked Allen. He turns to her. "Using them as tools? Putting their lives at risk? You only care about yourself. If you want to work on your own, you got it."

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" Allen asked her.

"What truth?"

"Back at the camp, when you saw that thing that was chained up to the pillar." Allen said. "The way you reacted. You know what it is? Don't you?"

Lenalee turns to Kanda, Lavi, Daisya and Johnny.

"Do you know?" Lavi asked Lenalee.

Lenalee remains silent for a moment, before turning to them. "We don't have a name for them." She begins to explain to everyone. "2005, Heilongjiang province, China. A team of six US soldiers were sent to a forest on a rescue mission, only to encounter this figure. Only one, named Major Ricky Blade, made it out alive. In his debrief, he made a detailed description of the attacker. His attacker had similarities in his appearance as the thing on the pillar. He said that he killed his team…one by one…" Daisya gulps as she said that. "He used a cloaking device to camouflage himself. He tracks the Major and his comrades by detecting their heat signatures. He escaped by covering himself in mud. That's how he defeated him."

Allen turns to the others. "Whatever it is, wherever it came from, we are going to kill them all." He said determinedly, narrowing his eyes. "We set up a defensive perimeter, make it look like we are holing up, that will bring them to us. We force them into a choke point; we get them in overlapping fields of fire. It can be done. And I can't do it alone."

Kanda and Lavi nod their heads. Daisya groans before turning to Allen and nods his head. Johnny sighs and reluctantly nods his head as well. Allen turns to Lenalee. Lenalee sighs in frustration before nodding her head as well.

It's time for them to fight back.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Cross

**Sovereign: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took SOOOOO long. July has proven to be a tough month for me this year. But oh well, let's continue this story. ;)**

_**Chapter 7: Cross**_

The group decided to take Allen's idea. They go further deep into the jungle until they found a nice place to hide where there are thick logs and big trees surrounding them. The six remaining humans sat together and hide under the thick grass and logs and rest.

Kanda is kneeling down on the ground with his eyes closed, meditating. Behind him are Johnny, Lavi and Daisya sitting together.

Lavi is reloading his ammo into his SA80 rifle. As Johnny sits next to Daisya, the Turkish turns his head to the American doctor and said to him, "You know…if we ever get the fuck out of here, I'm gonna smoke lots of fucking cocaine and rape many fine bitches. I'll be like…what time is it? 5 o'clock? Oh yeah…"

"Yeah…five o'clock…" Johnny nods his head, not looking at Daisya.

"Yeah…five o'clock…" Daisya said with a smirk appearing on his face. Johnny gets up and sits next to Lavi.

"You should stay away from him." Lavi said.

"Yeah." Johnny quickly replied.

Meanwhile, Allen and Lenalee are sitting together under their barricade which is a fallen thick tree trunk, keeping a lookout for danger. Lenalee reloads her sniper rifle while Allen plays with his combat knife. After stabbing the knife onto the ground, he turns to Lenalee and asked her, "Hey…still mad at me?"

"Fuck you." Lenalee replied, not looking at him.

Allen chuckled and turns his head away. "You know what the difference between you and me is? We may be killers…but at least you're doing it for your country." He said.

Lenalee turns to Allen and narrows her eyes. "What's wrong with you? What made you so fucked up?" She asked.

"_"There is no hunting like the hunting of a man. And those who have hunted armed men long enough, and like it, never really care for anything else thereafter."_" Allen said.

Lenalee arches her eyebrows. "That's pretty poetic. Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

"No actually." Allen said as he sheathes his knife back into his pouch. "That was from Hemingway."

Lenalee turns to Allen and smiles at him a bit. Suddenly, her eyes swift forward when she heard a sound. Allen heard it as well and turns his head. The two draw out their rifles, ready to fire as they find behind their barricade.

Kanda opens his eyes while Johnny, Daisya and Lavi turn their heads to them. They go over to the front and watch.

Lenalee spot their target through the scope of her sniper rifle but it ran past them in incredible speed.

"Damn." Lenalee said. "Why isn't it coming?" She asked Allen.

Allen whispered to her, "They have seen our traps."

He then turns his head to Johnny who is kneeling next to them. Allen crawls over to Johnny and quietly and kneels next to him. "Hey." He said to him.

"Hey." Johnny nods his head to him.

A smirk appears on Allen's face. "I know how you can make yourself useful."

Johnny turns to Allen. For some reason, he does not like this. At all.

* * *

Johnny pants heavily as he sprints through the forest. He doesn't turn his head around for a second, knowing that the 'thing' is following him from behind in fast speed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I hate this, I hate this, I HATE THIS!" Johnny cried.

Lenalee watched carefully as she sees Johnny running by. She draws out her sniper rifle, closes one eye and uses the other to look through the scope. She sees the 'target' chasing after Johnny and it's getting closer to him.

Johnny turns his head around for one second and sees the target closing him from behind. He turns his head back to the front and shouted, "COME ON! JUST SHOOT!"

Lenalee pulls the trigger. A shot goes off and just before the 'target' can pounce onto Johnny, a bullet goes through his head and he falls to the ground dead.

Johnny stops and turns around to see his pursuer now dead. He sighs in relief, and then turns his head around. "Yo guys! FUCK YOU!" He shouted.

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Daisya got out of their hiding place and walking over to the now dead target. Only to realize it was a humanoid alien and not a Noah.

"Damn, what is this?" Daisya asked, staring the alien's corpse.

"It was from the cages." Allen said. "He must think we are the hunters and the ones who drop him onto this planet."

Lavi turns to Lenalee. "Nice shot." He smirked.

Lenalee didn't look at Lavi as she is staring at a thin tree which has a bullet mark on its trunk. She turns to Lavi. "I missed." She said to him. Lavi's smile vanished immediately.

Allen, Johnny, Kanda and Daisya turn their heads to Lenalee in confusion. If Lenalee didn't shoot the alien, then who did?

"Over here."

Everybody startled and Allen turns around when they all heard the voice. He draws out his rifle, preparing to fire.

"Over here."

"Whoa!" Johnny said as he and Lenalee now turn to the right. None of them have no idea which direction the voice is coming from.

Daisya and Kanda turn to the left. Daisya shakes in fear while Kanda draws out his pistol.

Lavi and Allen stick close together as they look around in all directions.

"Over here."

Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Johnny and Daisya all turn to Allen, who closes his eyes and gulps, knowing that the mysterious source of the voice is right behind him.

"Turn around." The voice now said to Allen. Allen obeys and turns around, facing the source. The source then deactivates his cloaking device, revealing to be a man dressed in a black hood, a black trench coat with silver metal shoulder pads, a white shirt underneath it, white gloves, black pants, silver metal kneepads, black boots and a white mask to hide his face and he is currently pointing a laser rifle.

"What the fuck are you?" Allen asked the man.

The man then lowers his rifle. He removes his hood, revealing he has long crimson red hair. He now removes his mask, revealing his has a red goatee and dark red eyes.

"I'm alive." The man responded.

Everyone widen their eyes, surprised to see another human on this planet.

"You all talk too loud." The man said to everyone. He breathes in through his nostrils and then lets out a sigh. "I've been searching for you guys ever since you all got here. If I can smell you…see you…they can too."

The man then turns around and gestures everyone to follow him. "A storm's coming. Follow me."

"Wait." Lenalee said to the man, who now turns his head to her. "Who are you?"

The man turns around and a smile appears on his face. He responded in a singing tone. "Cross Marian…run away…live to fight…another day…"

Everyone stares at him dumbfounded. Then Cross narrows his eyes and frown. "I'm the one who got away…and the one you don't fuck with."

With that, he turns around and walks off while putting back on his mask and hood, not saying another word. Allen and the others turn to each other before they all agree to follow him to wherever he wishes to take them to.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Safe?

_**Chapter 8: Safe?**_

Allen and the others follow Cross from behind. They kept walking for ten minutes until they arrive at their destination which is a large spaceship. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Daisya and Johnny widen their eyes in awe at the sight of the ship. They also realize that the sun is setting by the time they reached their destination.

The six then watch Cross pressing buttons on a control panel. Then, the door slides open. Cross turns to the six and gestures them to enter.

"Come on in. Feel the vibe of this place." Cross said before turning around and entering the ship. Allen and the others look at each other before entering the ship as well.

As they enter, everyone walk down a hallway. The lights are dimmed, some of the metal walls are rusty and papers are littered over the floor. Allen and Cross turn on their flashlights as they walk down the dark hallway.

"What is this place?" Lenalee asked Cross.

"This is a vanguard ship that somebody left behind. The ship is dead but the power source is still running." Cross replied.

Cross then turns his head and shines his flashlight at a room. He and the others then enter inside. Once everybody is inside, Cross turns around and looks left and right, making sure nobody else is inside the ship. After making sure they are safe and no one has followed them, Cross grabs a huge metal door and covers the room entrance with it.

Kanda turns on the room lights and everybody gets a better look of the room they are in. There are a few mattresses and blankets lay on the floor, a cooking pot at the end of the room and several bulletproof vests, backpacks, weapons and ammunition clips placed at the side of the room.

"Wow. What a shithole." Daisya commented. He turns to Cross who walks over to him. "Do you live here?"

"Oh no." Cross smiles as he shakes his head. "This is my summer home. I winter at the Riviera. The schools are so much nicer there…and the men…" His smirk widens. "Oh la la." He then walks off. "Anyways, you're welcome."

"How do you survive?" Lenalee asked as Cross walks over to his cooking pot. He grabs a chair and sits down. Everybody else also grabs a chair and sat down.

"I salvage what I can, when I can from whatever I can." Cross replied, turning to everyone present in the room. "So they drop you all from the sky too huh?"

"Yeah." Allen nods his head.

Cross laughed. "What a rush."

Meanwhile, Daisya grabs a black suit which he remembers the Noahs were wearing.

"Hey." Cross said angrily, turning to Daisya. He then turns his head to the wall. "Yeah I'll tell him." Everyone look confused, wondering who Cross was talking to. Cross turns back to Daisya and said to him, "Kid, put that thing down, will you? Some particular people here don't like other people messing with their shit."

Daisya immediately obliges and puts down the suit. "Very important though." Cross added. "It disrupts the heat signature." He looks up and turns his head around. "You motherfuckers."

"So you killed one of them?" Allen asked Cross.

Cross looks at Allen and nods his head. "Uh-huh. I killed two. Maybe three. I can't remember." He chuckled. "Anyways, there are two types of them out there. They are the same species but they're different. You know like the difference between dogs and wolves. The ones that are running things up there, the larger ones, are hunting the smaller ones. Must be some kind of blood feud…probably going on for a very long time."

"Do they do this just for sport?" Allen asked another question.

"Oh yeah. They bring in fresh meat season after season." Cross replied. "I mean shit you wouldn't believe." He slaps his knee and laughs out loud. "Bring it in, and hunt it, and kill it. In that order."

"How long have you been here?" Lavi asked.

"Ummm…." Cross thought for a moment. "Seven seasons maybe." He then turns his head to the wall. "What? It's ten? Oh. Thanks. But damn." He turns back to the others. "Anyways, every once in a while, one of us kills one of them. And let me tell yeah, that's when they get real interested." He leans forward. "You see, they learn quickly." He snaps his fingers. "They adapt. They learn a new set of skills. They come back in the next season in threes, always in threes. Their equipment and clothing might've changed, or their weapons changed, or their tactics have changed. It's amazing."

"So it's like evolution." Johnny said. "They're trying to make themselves into better killers."

"Yup." Cross said.

"You said they come back. How?" Allen asked.

"They got a ship." Cross replied.

Allen widens his eyes. "A ship?"

"Yeah. It's 30 yards from their camp." Cross said. He turns his head back to the wall and laughed. "See? I told you they wouldn't see it. I told you they wouldn't."

"So you were there at the camp." Lenalee said, sounding angry. Cross turns to her. "You could have helped us."

There was silence in the room for a moment before Allen asked Cross another question, "How do we kill them?"

"However you can." Cross said, still staring at Lenalee.

"They must have a weakness." Lenalee said.

"Not many." Cross shakes his head. He looks at everyone in the room. "You want to survive? You got to dig in deep, and you stay hid."

"Yeah but we are going with door number two." Daisya said to Cross. "How do we get out of this valley?"

Cross frowned. "Oh, ten seasons have passed and I can never find a way out of here. For the first two seasons, I kept walking in the same direction, trying to reach the edge of the preserve." He chuckled. "But let me tell you something, there is no edge of the preserve."

"Maybe you and your friend might want to tell me about that ship?" Allen asked Cross.

"Let's see." Cross cups his chin. Then he nods his head. "That's a brilliant idea. A very brilliant idea." He looks at Allen. "The whole I've been here, it never occurred to me to commandeer the alien spacecraft. But I wouldn't know how to fly it."

"I could at least try."

Cross laughed. "You would?"

"I would give it a shot."

Cross turns back to the wall. "You hear that? He would." He turns back to Allen. "Good boy." He then turns to everyone else in the room. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep now. You guys can find water and food inside the backpacks. Help yourselves." He places his finger at his lips. "No noise or they can hear you. Because they are out there. Always out there."

Cross then gets up from his chair and walks over to a mattress. He lies down and wraps his body with a blanket. He closes his eyes and sleep.

Allen, Lenalee and Kanda then get up from their seats and walk over to the equipment laid on the floor while Lavi, Daisya and Johnny sat together.

Lavi digs into his uniform and takes out a photo. "Who are they?" Daisya asked.

Lavi shows Johnny and Daisya his photo. "These are my kids. The boy's name is Daniel and the girl's name is Jenny." Johnny and Daisya both smiled. Lavi smiles as well as he pass the photo to Johnny, who takes it and gets a closer look at the photo.

Daisya removes his uniform and shows off his tattoo on his chest, which is a woman in a bikini. "Look. This girl is Ellie. She has nice titties."

Lavi and Johnny laughed. "Is she your girlfriend?" Johnny asked.

"No. My sister." Daisya smirks. The smiles on Johnny and Lavi's faces immediately vanished.

Kanda kneels down and widens his eyes as he sees a sheathed katana placed on the floor. He grabs it and unsheathes it.

"This is old. Very old." Kanda said, examining the katana. He can tell this katana was last used during the Edo period. Its blade is still sharp and shiny after many years. "They have been doing this for a long time."

"So you can talk." Allen said, standing behind Kanda while holding a packet of potato chips and a canteen he found in the backpacks.

Kanda turns to him. "Yes." He nodded.

"Why don't you talk more then?"

"Because I spoke too much." Kanda then holds up his left hand, which only has two fingers and a thumb and he wears a glove over where his index finger and pinky originally were. Kanda then laughs and so does Allen.

Allen then turns to Lenalee who is sitting on one of the mattresses. He turns back to Kanda who gestures him to go over to her. Allen smiles and nods his head before walking over to Lenalee. Kanda then sits back on a chair, staring at the katana he has in his hands.

When Allen is near Lenalee, he passes her the canteen. Lenalee looks at him and takes the canteen. "Thanks." She said. Allen then takes a chair and sits next to her. He opens up the packet of potato chips.

"Do you know that…back in China, I was captured by terrorists? My brother, Komui, came to save me. He rescued me, but he got caught. I could have done something, but I then would have got myself captured again and get slaughtered along with my brother. So I hid. I watched him die. I wish I could have pulled the trigger."

"You did what you have to do." Allen said before eating a potato chip. "To survive."

"You said we were chosen." Lenalee said to him. "I asked "For what?". I shouldn't have asked why. It's because we are predators. Just like them. We're the monsters of our own world. It's probably better if we never go back home. Earth will be a better place without us."

"But I'm going back." Allen said, turning to her. "I'm going after that ship."

"You learn how to fly it in the last hour and not tell me?" Lenalee asked.

"No. That thing strung up back at the camp might know. My guess is that it'd do just about anything to get free. Enemy of my enemy."

"That doesn't necessarily makes it your friend. So what do I call you?"

Allen was about to eat another potato chip when suddenly, something caught his attention. There is smoke forming in the room! He quickly gets up from his chair, tosses away his chips and grabs his gun. "Smoke! HEY THERE'S SMOKE!"

Everybody else in the room also got up and grabs their weapons. Kanda notices the smoke is coming from the vents from the bottom side of the room. "They're coming from the vents!" He shouted.

Johnny turns to Cross's mattress and realizes he isn't there. "Where's Cross?" He asked.

Lavi goes over to the metal door as the smoke in the room gets thicker. He tries to push it but it wouldn't bulge. The door has been blocked!

"That man is a scavenger!" Johnny shouted in alarm. "He wants what we have!"

"GOD DAMN IT! LET US OUT!" Lavi shouted as he continues pushing himself against the blocked door. Daisya goes over and helps Lavi out by pushing the door with him.

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Lenalee cried, looking around the room frantically, trying to find an alternative way out. Johnny fell onto his knees and starts puking onto the floor due to inhaling too much of the smoke.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Cross kneel next to the vents while waving a towel at a pile of burning clothes he made, allowing the smoke to enter the room and slowly killing the other people. He uses a spare clothing to cover his mouth.

Allen angrily slams himself against the vents and shout at Cross. "Let us out!" He shouted.

"You see the shit you gotten us into?" Cross said, turning his head to the side, ignoring Allen. He's obviously talking to his imaginary friend. "I told you that. You never listen to me. Six more. Six more fucking mouths to feed. I can barely stand living with you! How am I gonna live with them too?!"

Allen turns around and sees that Kanda, Lavi, Daisya and Lenalee are covering their mouths and coughing as they fall to their knees. They too can't withstand the smoke any longer. Allen turns back to Cross with a deep frown. Then he gets up, turns around and grabs his gun. He turns back to Cross. Cross turns his head to him.

"Say goodbye to your little friend." Allen said. He pulls the trigger of his rifle but he heard a click. He looks at his rifle and realizes that there is no ammo clip inside. Cross must have removed it while they were distracted!

"YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Cross shouted before getting up and running away.

"Asshole!" Allen yelled as he tosses his rifle away. He then takes out his grenade launcher and yells at everyone present in the room, "GET DOWN!"

Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Johnny and Daisya kneel down. Allen then aims his grenade launcher at the ceiling and fires. The grenade explodes, causing an explosion which can be viewed from outside the spaceship.

Everyone gets up as the smoke is cleared.

"Yeah that didn't open up shit!" Daisya shouts at Allen.

"I wasn't creating an opening, asshole." Allen said to him. "I was calling an acquaintance."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a distance, a cloaked Skinn turns around and raises up his head. He notices fire blowing out from what looks like a human spaceship.

He takes out his binoculars and scans the spaceship. He sees six heat signatures standing together. A smirk appears on his face. He was found the humans.

* * *

Back at the room, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Johnny quickly grab whatever ammunition, grenades and equipment they can find inside the backpacks while Daisya continues banging on the blocked door.

"COME ON! LET US OUT YOU FUCKER!" Daisya shouted.

Lavi help Lenalee put six grenades into her backpack while Allen found a flare gun. He keeps the gun and grabs the flares as well. Lavi then takes one extra grenade and removes the pin. He gets up and yells to everyone, "Everybody! Move to the end of the room!"

Lenalee, Allen, Kanda and Johnny quickly obey and run to the end while Lavi turns around. "Out of the way!" He shouts at Daisya. Daisya turns around and gasped. He quickly runs over to Allen and the others while Lavi removes the pin. He gently throws the grenade at the door and quickly runs over to the others. The grenade explodes, destroying the door and finally creating a way out.

Everyone coughed. When the smoke is clear, everyone turn to the opening.

"Let's get out of here!" Allen said to everyone. Everybody quickly run out of the room.

"I hope they don't find us." He said to himself.

"Who?" Lenalee asked.

* * *

Cross continues running down the hallway until he heard a growl. He stops and widens his eyes as Skinn deactivates his cloaking device and reveals himself, standing right in front of him.

Cross looks up at Skinn. "Oh. Hey there. What took you so long to find me?" He asked.

Without hesitation, Skinn uses his shoulder cannon and fires a ball of energy at Cross, blowing him up to bits of flesh.

Skinn then looks up and walks down the hallway. One down, six to go.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. The Hunt Continues

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Alatum Laminis, Laught, myangelicladyofdarkness and YoshitheBunny for reviewing! Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter everyone ;)**

_**Chapter 9: The Hunt Continues**_

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Daisya and Johnny run down the hallways. When they are near the junction, they suddenly heard a slam.

_**BAM!**_

The six quickly stop. Allen gestures them to stay close to the wall and they all do so.

_**BAM!**_

Another slamming of the metal walls was made.

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

"He's toying with you." Kanda whispers to Allen. Allen nods his head and takes a deep breath. He draws out his flare gun and without turning his head, fires a flare at the corridor. Allen then slowly pokes his head out of the corner to see the dark corridor completely empty except the burning flare on the floor. He also notices some dents on the walls, but no sign of the Noah.

Allen then gestures the others to follow him. The six then run down the corridor which is completely dark and Allen has to use his torchlight to navigate through the ship. The others remain close behind him with Johnny following at the very back since he's defenseless.

As the six run deeper through corridor, it gets darker and darker. Johnny turns around for a second to make sure they are not being followed. The six then arrived at another junction and Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Daisya took the left side. Johnny then turns back to the front and accidentally took the right side.

Johnny walk down the corridor for a while and realizes that he has split away from the group and lost everybody. He circles around and widens his eyes in horror.

"Oh God…" He uttered. "HEY GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen turns to the remaining four following him. "This way." He said before turning back to the front. They carefully fit through the metal pipes on the walls as they make their way down.

* * *

Johnny on the other hand is all alone as he walks down the quiet hallway. Then, he heard a growl. Johnny shakes in fear. He takes a flare out and lights up. He then throws it to the middle. To his relief, there is no sight of the Noah.

Johnny then quietly backs away.

Meanwhile, the others continue running down the hallway they have taken. Johnny widens his eyes and turns to his left. To his surprise, he looks through the open holes of the metal walls and sees Allen and the others running down the other side of the hallway.

"HEY GUYS!" He shouted. The five stops and they turn to the wall. Lavi widens his eye to see Johnny standing at the other side.

"Guys! I lost you!" Johnny said. "I got separated somehow." He walks over and stares into Lavi's eye. "Lavi please, you got to help me. You got to get me out of here."

Lavi hesitates for a while. He wanted to help Johnny since he has made a connection with him throughout the day. He turns to the others who stare back at him. Allen shakes his head, telling Lavi not to help him.

"What?" Lavi said in shock.

"Come on. Please." Johnny said, almost on the verge of breaking into tears. Lavi turns back to him in empathy.

"Let's move! There's nothing we can do!" Allen yelled. He then turns around with Lenalee, Kanda and Daisya following him from behind.

Lavi stares at Johnny for a few more seconds before eventually following the others.

"No! Please! Come back!" Johnny shouted in horror. He couldn't believe his eyes. The others have abandon him and he's all alone.

_**BAM!**_

Johnny gasps as he heard the slam again. He turns his head and sees no one is there. He decides to light up another flare. He then throws the flare and it hits something. The flare hits a cloaked Skinn bolic, sparkling his cloaking device for a while.

"Oh God…" Johnny uttered in horror. The flare lands on the floor, revealing Skinn's silhouette and he's just standing a few feet away from the doctor.

As Johnny backs away, Skinn growls as he slowly steps towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen and the others slide open a metal door and finally arrive at the end of the ship which is the engine room. They run to the end of the room where there is a huge hole that leads to a cavern and it's big enough to fit one person at a time. They know it was probably form when this ship crash landed on this planet. Allen gestures everyone to quickly crawl through the hole. Daisya goes first. He gets into a kneeling position and quickly crawls through it. When he gets out from the other side, he rolls down a rocky hill and enters the cavern.

As Lenalee kneels down and crawls in as well, Allen and Kanda turn their heads and notice someone is missing.

"Where's Lavi?" Kanda asked.

"Shit!" Allen said, knowing where he has gone off to.

* * *

Johnny continues backing away as Skinn slowly walks towards him. Skinn growls in delight as he thought of the various ways he could do to kill Johnny right now. Johnny continues backing away in fear, thinking that this will be the end of him.

Suddenly, Lavi comes out of the corner, grabs Johnny by his shoulder and fires his pistol at Skinn, who yells in pain as a few bullets hit his right shoulder, chest and abdomen.

"Let's go!" Lavi said as the two quickly run off and head their way to where the others are right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and Daisya finish crawling through the hole and carefully walk their way through the cavern which is full of stalagmites. Despite losing Johnny and Lavi, no matter what, they have to keep on moving for the sake of their lives.

* * *

Back at the engine room, Lavi and Johnny both arrive. Lavi holds his pistol. After making sure no one is inside, he gestures Johnny to go forward and make his way to the hole.

Lavi then turns around and holds up his pistol again, making sure Skinn isn't behind them. After making sure, Lavi turns around and yells to Johnny, "Let's g-ARGH!"

Lavi falls to the ground in pain after having a blast of energy shot on his back. Johnny turns around and gasps in horror. He watches as Lavi crawls on the floor in pain with a huge scorching wound on his back. He then looks up and sees Skinn walking towards the room from behind.

"GOOOO! JUST GOOOO!" Lavi shouts to Johnny.

Johnny then turns around and quickly crawls into the hole.

* * *

Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and Daisya turn around and sees Johnny crawling to the other side, rolls down the hill and arrives at the cavern. Johnny quickly gets up, adjusts his glasses and runs over to the others. Lenalee quickly wraps her arm around Johnny and the five continue making their way out of the cavern.

* * *

Back at the room, Lavi winces in pain as he continues crawling. Skinn then draws out his machete and stands above Lavi.

He kneels down, rolls Lavi over and stabs his machete through his stomach, making him yell in pain and agony. Skinn then holds him up and pins him to the wall. Blood is now trickling down from Lavi's mouth. Skinn grins triumphantly at him as he holds up his newest prize.

Then, Lavi looks up and Skinn and smiles at him, making the Noah arches his eyebrow in confusion. Lavi then strips open his uniform, revealing several dynamites strap around his body. This causes Skinn to gasp and widens his eyes in shock.

"Hasta la vista, baby." Lavi said. He holds up a switch, presses it and within a second, the dynamites explode, blowing both Lavi and Skinn up into bits of flesh. The fires from the explosion also blow through the hole and into the cavern.

* * *

Fortunately, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Daisya and Johnny climb out of the cavern just in time. When they made it outside, the flames blow out of the hole and everybody watch in awe.

A few seconds later, the flames die out. Everyone knows that Lavi has sacrificed himself to eliminate Skinn.

"He did it." Allen said.

"He killed it." Lenalee added.

Daisya's look of shock quickly turns into a huge smile. He gets up and shouts triumphantly, "YEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone gets up as well and stares at Daisya blankly, who is jumping around in joy. "Yeah! We killed it! We fucking killed it! We just owned you motherfucker! How do you like that, asshole?!Who's your daddy now huh?"

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Johnny look up and drop their jaws in horror.

"We just fucking kill ya, mother-AHHH!" Daisya yells in pain as a blast of energy hits his back and he falls to the ground.

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Johnny stood in horror as the Millennium Earl deactivates his cloaking device, revealing himself to the others. The Earl stares into Allen's eyes. He aims his shoulder cannon at him and charges it up.

Allen closes his eyes, knowing that this is the end for him. Suddenly, before the Earl's cannon could finish charging, Daisya yells angrily as he jumps onto his back, takes out his knife and repeatedly stabs his left shoulder.

The Earl yells in pain as he circles around, trying to get Daisya off him.

"Fuck you! Fuck you asshole! How do you like that motherfucker?!" Daisya shouts into the Earl's ear as he continues to stab him. Daisya then turns to Allen and the others and shouts at them, "GO! GO!"

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Johnny quickly turn around and run away in fear.

After Allen and the others are out of sight, the Earl finally manages to grab Daisya and throws him to the ground. The Earl growls angrily at him for losing his targets.

Daisya, still wincing in pain by the huge scorching wound on his back, turns his head around and sees the Earl walking over and standing above him. A grin appears on Daisya's face and he starts laughing manically.

"Come on! COME ON YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Daisya shouted. The Earl, having enough of Daisya's taunts, thrusts his hand into Daisya's back. Daisya gasps as huge amounts of blood pour out from his mouth. The Earl then pulls off his spine, with his skull still attached to it. He holds up the bloodied spine and lets out a huge roar which echoes through the night.

After his roar dies down, the Earl looks back to the front and sees that Allen and the others are now missing. He narrows his eyes angrily. Lulu then deactivates her cloaking device and appears behind him. The Earl turns to her. "Find them." He said to her.

Lulu nods her head. This is now the time for her to shine.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. Help

_**Chapter 10: Help**_

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Johnny pass through the rocks and stalagmites and into the open grassy field.

"Come on! We have to get to that ship!" Allen said panting.

A few miles away, Lulu, who is wearing her tracking visor, jumps over a huge rock and lands on the ground safely. She looks down and scans the ground. Her visor then shows the footprints that Allen and the others have left behind. Lulu looks down, gets up from the ground and follows the footprints.

Her eyes furrowed. She will make the Earl proud and avenge Skinn's death by hunting down the humans. And when she captures the humans, she will give them all slow painful deaths.

* * *

The four are now at the middle of the grassy field. They are now currently running their way towards the Noah's campsite to rescue Tyki, hoping that he will cooperate and help them get off this planet.

As the four continue running as fast as they can, a gust of wind blows through Kanda's hair. Kanda stops running and looks up. He can sense that Lulu is only a few miles away from their distance and she is closing in them very quickly. At the rate of their speed, there is no way they can outrun her.

Allen, Lenalee and Johnny stop and turn around to see Kanda just standing.

"Kanda? What's wrong?" Allen asked.

Kanda remains silent. He turns around and unsheathes his new katana. Kanda then turns his head to Allen and gestures them to continue running without him. He can't let Lulu kill them all and stop them from escaping.

Allen widens his eyes, knowing Kanda's intention. He then closes his eyes and nods his head.

'Thank you Kanda.' He thought. Allen then turns to Lenalee and Johnny and gestures them to follow him. The three then ran off leaving Kanda behind.

A smile appears on Kanda's face. The smile then quickly vanished when he turns his head back to the front. He throws away the scabbard and strips off his uniform, revealing a huge Japanese dragon tattoo on his back which is a symbol of the yakuza.

Kanda then adjusts his position, grabs the hilt of his katana tightly with both hands and gets into his battle stance.

A few seconds later, Lulu deactivates her cloaking device, appearing in front of Kanda. Lulu narrows her eyes at him. If she wants to get to Allen, Lenalee and Johnny, she would have to kill him first.

She grabs the hilt of her masamune sword, unsheathes it from her scabbard and gets into a battle stance as well.

The two stood motionlessly in front of each other and their eyes gazed into each other, not blinking for a second.

Then, Kanda lets out a yell. Lulu also yells as well and the two charge towards each other.

Kanda swings his katana horizontally at Lulu, who blocks it by holding her sword vertically. Lulu swings her sword back at Kanda diagonally and he quickly backs away from the strike.

Kanda then tries to do an overhead vertical strike on Lulu. Lulu kneels down and holds up her sword to block his attack. She then headbutts Kanda in the stomach and pushes him to the ground. Kanda growls as he quickly gets up from the ground.

The two get into their battle stances again and stood motionlessly. The two both yell as they charge towards each other again. Lulu swings her sword horizontally at Kanda, who kneels down and slashes his katana across her stomach. Lulu yells in pain as Kanda turns around and faces her.

Lulu growls angrily as she turns around, trying to ignore the pain and bleeding coming from her stomach wound. The two get into their battle stances again and charge at each other a few seconds later.

Lulu lets loose a series of attacks at Kanda who barely blocks them with his katana. Lulu then swings her sword diagonally at Kanda and manages to slash his body from his right shoulder to the left side of his hip.

Kanda yells in pain and Lulu uses the hilt of her sword to push him to the ground. Kanda then gets up to his feet and lets out a yell. He holds the hilt of his katana with both of his hands. The two stare into each other's eyes. The two are now evenly matched and their next strike will decide who will be the victor.

The two then yell loudly as they charge towards each other. Lulu swings her sword horizontally at Kanda. However, Kanda quickly ducks down to dodge the attack and as he gets up, slashes Lulu's body from the left thigh to her right shoulder. Lulu gasps as she and Kanda both stood still.

Lulu lowers her head and drops her sword. She then closes her eyes, accepting her defeat. She falls to her knees and slumps to the ground where she lies dead.

Then, Kanda gasps as blood drips out from his mouth. The pain which came from Lulu's earlier strike has overwhelmed him. He then closes his eyes and a small smile appears on his face. At least he can die happily, knowing that he has still brought honor to himself.

Kanda then falls to the ground on his back and the two warriors lie dead on the grassy field in their own pools of blood.

* * *

Allen, Lenalee and Johnny are now running through the forest. They are almost near the Noahs' campsite.

"We're there! We're almost there!" Johnny shouted. "We can make it-OW! SHIT!"

Allen and Lenalee stop and turn around to see Johnny lying on the ground in pain. He has accidentally stepped onto a Noah booby trap. The sharp claws of the trap have pierced through Johnny's left foot.

"Johnny!" Lenalee cried in horror as she quickly rushes over to Johnny's side. Allen just stood and watch.

Lenalee gets Johnny to sit up, then kneels down and helps remove the trap. When she opens the trap, releasing the claws from Johnny's foot, he screams in pain.

Johnny, who now has tears pouring down from his eyes, said to Allen and Lenalee, "One more inch and it would have hit my tibial artery. Guess this is my lucky day."

"That trap wasn't meant to kill. It was meant to maim." Allen said solemnly. "He's dead weight to us now Lenalee. Leave him."

"What?!" Lenalee shouted at him.

"No!" Johnny cried. "I can still walk." Johnny then tries to stand up but by doing so, accidentally twists his foot muscles. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted in pain and agony as he falls back to the ground.

"No. He can't." Allen said walking over. "He's done. He's just gonna beg us to slow down. To carry you."

Johnny turns to Allen. "No, no, no, please! You have to save me. I have kids!" He takes out a photo of two children, who are actually Lavi's children.

Allen shakes his head. "I'm sorry." He uttered.

"Fuck you!" Lenalee shouted angrily at Allen, getting up.

"What's the matter? Angry with me?" Allen said, glaring at her.

"Yes!" Lenalee shouted again. "How dare you try to leave him here?! He's one of us!"

"I know!" Allen snapped back. "That's what they are counting on us to do. Can't you see? This is the reason why they brought him here with us. To make us feel emotional. To make us human."

"And what are you?" Lenalee asked.

"Alive." Allen answered. He then remains silent for a moment before saying to her, "Lenalee please. We can use him as a booby trap. While they are busy killing him, we can use our chance to escape through the ship."

Lenalee shook her head as she kneels down next to Johnny. "No."

"Please…" Allen pleaded to her. "This is our last chance. We can still both make it out of here."

"Just leave." Lenalee said to Allen as she wraps an arm around Johnny. "I rather die than follow a monster like you."

Allen sighs and turns around. "Fine. Whatever you want to do, be my guest." He then runs off, leaving Lenalee and Johnny behind. Lenalee on the other hand, help carries Johnny up from the ground and stagger through the forest.

"You should have gone with him." Johnny said to her.

"I know." Lenalee replied. "But I'm not leaving you behind."

* * *

Later, Allen arrives at the campsite. To his delight, he finds Tyki, still being chained around the pillar. As Allen slowly walks through the camp, Tyki lifts his head up and watches him making his way towards him.

Tyki watched as Allen slowly draws out his machete, making him think he has come to kill him.

Allen then finds himself in front of Tyki. As he stood in front of the Noah, Allen said to him, "I want to get off of this planet. And you are going to help me. You understand? Now…I'll cut you down. And you will take me to the ship. You understand me, right?"

Allen then brings up his machete. Tyki closes his eyes, thinking his life has ended. Then, Allen swings down his machete, breaking the chains. Much to Tyki's surprise, he finds himself falling to the ground.

Allen backs away as Tyki slowly rises from the ground. Suddenly, Tyki looks up and wraps his hand around Allen's neck. Allen gasps as Tyki slowly stands up and holds him up in the air. Allen widens his eyes as Tyki slowly opens his mouth, revealing his sharp fangs.

Then, Tyki removes his grip around Allen's neck and he lands on the ground with both of his feet. Allen breathes in heavily as he looks up. Tyki looks down at him and nods his head.

"Agreed." Tyki said to him. A smile appears on Allen's face. "Like they say, if you find the enemy of your enemy, you find a friend."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lenalee continues staggering through the forest while carrying Johnny with her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Johnny said to her.

"Don't be. We're not dead yet." Lenalee replied.

Suddenly, a net sprung up from the ground, trapping both Johnny and Lenalee inside and the two find themselves hanging.

"SHIT!" Johnny cried.

"Dammit!" Lenalee said.

Then, the two heard the crashing of leaves. The two turn their heads and sees the Earl walking towards them. The Earl smiles as he stands in front of them. He has finally caught the humans.

* * *

Back at the camp, Allen watches as Tyki finished putting on his white gloves, black suit and shoulder cannon. Tyki then takes out a device and slides it. Allen widens his eyes as a hologram of the planet Earth appears before him.

Just then, the Earl arrives back at the camp while dragging Lenalee and Johnny behind him. The Earl widens his eyes in shock as he sees Tyki helping Allen. Tyki presses a few buttons and Allen turns his head to see a ship deactivating its cloaking system and appearing itself a few metres away from the camp. Tyki presses another button which starts up the ship's engines.

Allen turns back to Tyki and nods his head. "Thank you." He said.

Tyki nods his head as well. Allen then runs off to the ship. Tyki turns his head and sees the Earl standing a few metres away from him.

The Earl narrows his eyes and growls angrily as he tosses Lenalee and Johnny into a nearby pit.

When they land, Lenalee and Johnny quickly get themselves out of the net. The two get up from the ground and look up.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know." Lenalee said.

The Earl then roars angrily at Tyki, who remains calm and silent.

"You will pay for helping the human!" The Earl said, getting into his fighting stance.

Tyki gets into his fighting stance as well. "Let's continue from where we left off."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	11. Battle of two Noahs

_**Chapter 11: Battle of two Noahs**_

The Earl then roars angrily at Tyki. The two Noahs stood motionlessly in front of each other for a moment before Tyki roars angrily as well. The two then charge towards each other.

When the two Noahs collide each other, the Earl and Tyki wrestled. Tyki manages to push the Earl for a few feet and he punches him in the stomach several times.

The Earl then pushes Tyki back and swings his fist across his face, making him sprawl through the ground. Tyki quickly gets up and tackles the Earl right in the stomach, sending the two tearing through a skin carpet and onto the ground. The Earl then rolls over and now finds himself above Tyki. Tyki tries to get up but the Earl grabs his wrists and pins him onto the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen runs through the tress until he finds himself standing in front of the Noah ship. A smile appears on his face. At last, after the hell he has been through, he can finally go home.

But after a few seconds, Allen lowers his head as his smile turns into a frown. He thought about what Lenalee said to him earlier. Back on Earth, he has always believed in survival of the fittest. He believes every human must do whatever it takes to survive. To be alive.

However, he thought about Lenalee's words to him. Perhaps he really is a monster. He was too selfish. He has abandoned both her and Johnny all for the sake of himself.

Allen closes his eyes for a moment. Should he escape now while he has the chance, or should he go back for Lenalee and Johnny? A few more seconds later, he opens his eyes. He has made his decision.

He runs towards the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Earl grabs Tyki by his collar and tosses him in the air, sending him crashing towards a log. Tyki lands on the log on his back in pain and he rolls over. The Earl then runs over to the log. He draws out his machete, ready to kill Tyki.

When he reaches the log, the Earl slowly takes a few steps and look over the log. To his surpise, Tyki's body is nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Tyki runs over, deactivates his cloaking device and tackles the Earl to the ground again.

Tyki punches the Earl the face several times, breaking his glasses. The Earl widens his eyes in anger and grabs Tyki by his neck. He then proceeds to stab Tyki by the side of his torso, making him yell in pain and losing all of his strength.

The Earl removes his machete and gets up from the ground. Tyki widens his eyes as the Earl now holds up his bloodied machete up. Tyki closes his eyes, knowing that his life has come to an end.

The Earl then brings down his machete and swings across Tyki's throat, decapitating him. He throws down the headless body and roars triumphantly.

Then, the Earl could feel the ground shaking. He turns his head and hears the sound of a ship lifting off. He narrows his eyes. The human is escaping in the ship! He quickly runs his way to the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the pit, Lenalee and Johnny could also feel the ground shaking.

"What do you know? He made it." Johnny said.

"Yeah." Lenalee sighed sadly as she lowers her head. _'I thought he was a good person. Guess he wasn't.'_

Johnny turns to Lenalee and notices the frown on her face. He asked, "So we were to go back in time, will you still make the same decision to save me?"

Lenalee turns to Johnny and she smiles. "Yes." She nods her head.

Johnny smiles back at her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Lenalee turns back to the front and looks up. "Like I said, I will never leave anyone behind."

Then, Johnny's smirk widens. "Yeah. You won't."

He quietly draws out his scalpel which still has the plant sap on it. He then holds up and makes a very small cut on Lenalee's neck with it. Lenalee gasped and grabs the side of her neck which Johnny has sliced.

She turns around and notices the evil smirk on Johnny's face. She tries to hold up her sniper rifle, but her entire body is completely drained of energy and she collapses to the ground. She stares at Johnny as her vision becomes groggy.

"Cool. This sap really is very effective like an acid. Awesome." Johnny said as he watches Lenalee suffer in delight.

Lenalee pants heavily as she stares at Johnny with her eyes wide in horror. _'Allen was right. I shouldn't have trusted him…' _She thought.

"I guess you now know why I was chosen." Johnny said, smiling down at his scalpel. He looks back at Lenalee. "Don't worry, this sap won't kill you. But that's how I kill people back on Earth. First, I earn them their trust. Then, without warning, I'll strike and kill them. It's more fun that way. It's more fun to watch people liking and trusting you, and then you end their lives by making them realize what a stupid fucking moron he was all along." Johnny laughed as he watches Lenalee continue to suffer, who is now sweating and rolling her head around. "I mean seriously, you and Lavi risking your lives to save mine? What a load of shit."

Johnny looks up. "Back on Earth, I was a monster. But here, I'm normal. Just like them. And when I get out of here, I wish to join them. And I will have so much fun everyday for the rest of my life."

* * *

The Earl arrives just in time to see the ship lifting off into the sky. He grins evilly at the ship. What a fool that human was.

He looks down at his gauntlet and presses a few buttons on it, then slides it with his finger. He turns around with a huge smile on his face as the ship explodes in midair.

Allen Walker is now dead.

* * *

Johnny looks down at Lenalee. Lenalee gasps in horror as he slowly walks over to her, holding onto his scalpel. She tries to move away, but she couldn't. She's too paralyzed to do anything.

"And now…it's time for you to die." Johnny uttered.

Then, a figure appears above the pit. Lenalee looks up and widens her eyes. She couldn't believe who she is seeing right now.

Allen Walker looks down at Lenalee and Johnny with his eyes narrowed. Johnny sees the shocked expression on Lenalee's face and quickly reverts himself back to his normal self. He turns around and smiles innocently at Allen.

"Oh thank God! You came back!" Johnny cried happily.

"I miss my ride." Allen replied.

"Please! You got to help us! She's poisoned!" Johnny yells. Allen then takes out a grappling hook and throws it down. Johnny then wraps the rope around his waist. He then turns around, carries Lenalee up and wraps her arm around him. Allen holds onto the rope tightly as Johnny slowly climbs out of the pit, carefully hanging onto Lenalee as he does so.

A few minutes later, Allen pulls Johnny and Lenalee out of the pit. Allen quickly carries Lenalee in his arms.

"I don't know what they put inside her." Johnny lied to him. "It's something I've never seen before." Allen then goes over to a nearby rock. Johnny stood and watches him.

Allen carefully places Lenalee next to the rock. He places his hand on Lenalee's cheek and tears of joy pour down from her eyes as she smiles at him.

Allen smiles back at her and he wipes off the tears from her eyes. "Stupid girl. You keep taking care of others so much that you have forgotten to look out for yourself. Hang in there; we are getting out of here together, okay?" Lenalee manages to nod her head slowly in response.

Then, Johnny walks over and stands behind Allen. Lenalee looks up. She widens her eyes and gapes her mouth open in horror. Allen narrows his eyes and frowns. Judging by the expression on Lenalee's face, he knows what's going on.

"You know, I didn't think you would come back." Johnny said as an evil smile appears on his face. "But she," He now slowly holds up his scalpel. "She never lost faith in you. I guess I owe you an apology. You really are a good person after all."

Allen lifts his head up. "No. I'm not a good person."

Johnny then holds up his scalpel higher and swings it down at Allen. Allen then swiftly turns around, grabs Johnny's arm before he could stab him and brings his hand up towards his throat, stabbing himself with his scalpel instead.

Johnny gasped with his eyes wide in shock. Allen gave a twist and huge amounts of blood now pour out of Johnny's mouth and throat. Lenalee closes her eyes and sighs in relief.

"But I'm fast." Allen said. He releases him and Johnny collapses to the ground in pain. Allen gets up and smiles devilishly as he watches Johnny lie on the ground, gurgling with his blood.

"Oh no. Don't die on me just yet." Allen bends down and grabs Johnny by the back of his collar. He drags him back to the Noahs' campsite.

"No please! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" Johnny begged.

"Oh no." Allen smirked. "I won't."

When he arrives back at the campsite, he releases Johnny and quickly runs over to a table where there is a box of shotgun shells left behind by an unfortunate soldier who was killed long ago. He quickly grabs all the shells inside and one by one, he takes off the lid and pours gunpowder into the box.

After he's done, he throws away the empty shells and as he walks around the camp, pours the gunpowder on the ground.

It's time for him to face the Earl one on one. He is going to end this.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	12. The Final Battle

_**Chapter 12: The Final Battle**_

The Earl returns back to the campsite. He narrows his eyes. He has a strange feeling all of the sudden. He puts on his scanning visor to scan the campsite. There is no sign of life anywhere but the Earl still walks through the campsite cautiously.

The only moving thing has could see right now is the burning flames from the campfire. After taking a few more steps, he noticed something lying on the ground. His heart is still beating so he's still alive. He removes his visor and sees Johnny lying on the ground on his face.

The Earl then draws out his machete and with a smirk, goes over to Johnny, kneels down and slowly stabs him in the back. Johnny groans in pain as the machete goes deeper into his body.

"Stop! Please!" Johnny begged. "You got to help me!"

Suddenly, the Earl stops, leaving his machete stab through the middle of Johnny's body. His smirk vanishes. He removes his machete and grabs Johnny by the shoulder and turns him around.

"I'm one of you!" Johnny cried, facing the Earl. The Earl widens his eyes and gapes his mouth open in horror. Strapped around Johnny's body are ten unpinned grenades.

The Earl quickly tries to get away but it's too late as the grenades explode. The Earl falls on his back, his face and chest scarred and burned by the grenades' explosion. The explosion also kills Johnny into bits of flesh as well.

The injured Earl then slowly gets up and staggers to his feet. When he looks up, he sees Allen standing in front of him and next to the campfire. Allen narrows his eyes at him. He is shirtless and he's holding a torch in his right hand.

"Yes." Allen uttered. "Come on. Come on."

The Earl squint his eyes. He tries to get a better look at Allen but his vision is blinded by the combination of his heat signature and the campfire. He takes out his scanning visor but then he looks down at it and realizes it was damaged by the explosion earlier. He tosses it away and turns back to Allen, still not able to see him.

"What's the matter?" Allen mocked. "Fight me…FIGHT ME!"

He now throws down his torch to the ground. The torch lights up the gunpowder and within seconds, it creates a burning ring of fire around the campsite. The Earl's vision is now completely blinded by the fire around him and Allen.

"I'm right here! KILL ME!" Allen shouted again. "KILL ME!"

The Earl, now very angry by Allen's mocking, charges towards him. Allen quickly turns to the right and runs off. The Earl follows him and tries to catch him but Allen quickly ran out of the campsite just in time before the burning of gunpowder is complete. The Earl stops. He is now completely trapped in the ring of fire.

The Earl looks around but his vision is still blinded by the fire. He roars in frustration.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" The Earl shouted.

Suddenly, Allen enters the ring of fire and runs over to him with a tomahawk in his hand. He yells as he goes near the Earl and swings the tomahawk diagonally across the Earl's face. The Earl yells in pain as the tomahawk cuts across from the left side of his neck up to the right side of his forehead and he falls to the ground. Allen quickly runs off and out of the ring.

The Earl quickly gets up from the ground. He tries to balance himself but Allen runs into the ring and over to him again. This time, Allen swings his tomahawk horizontally at the Earl's chest, leaving a huge cut. The Earl roars in pain again.

Allen then uses the bottom of the tomahawk's hilt and swings it horizontally at the Earl's face and the Noah spits out some blood from his mouth. Allen now aims at the Earl's left eye and hits it hard, blinding half of his vision. Allen turns the tomahawk around and swings it blade diagonally at the Earl's torso, leaving another huge and long cut on his body.

The Earl backs away in pain but he's still standing on both of his feet. Allen delivers one more blow by swinging his fist across the Earl's right cheek. The Earl turns around as Allen runs off again.

The Earl moans in pain as he struggles to balance himself. Then Allen returns back to the Earl again and this time, delivering several blows across the Earl's face and into his abdomen. After punching his fist across the Earl's right jaw, Allen runs off again and the Earl dizzily staggers around.

Allen hides behind a tree and catches his breath. He holds onto his tomahawk tightly. The Earl is still standing, but he knows he can defeat him. He knows he can put an end to his madness.

The Earl widens his eyes as his left vision recovers. He looks up and scans around the campsite. His vision is still blinded by the fire…but, he can see a tree that isn't burning very clearly. He takes a few steps and gets a closer look at it. Then, he notices two human arms sticking out from it. He grits his teeth. He has found Allen.

Allen turns his head and sees the Earl aiming his shoulder cannon at the tree he's hiding behind.

"Oh shit!" He cried. He quickly runs away and when a ball of energy hits the tree, the explosion sends Allen flying to the air and lands onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Lenalee finally recovers from her paralyzed state. The effects of the sap have wear off. Lenalee looks up and widens her eyes. She sees Allen lying on the ground in the distance. He looks hurt.

Lenalee turns her head to her sniper rifle which is left on the ground a few feet away from her. She has to help Allen. She quickly crawls over to the rifle.

The Earl walks over to Allen as he tries to get out from the ground.

"Fool." The Earl said to Allen before he swings his feet and kicks him across the face. Allen lands on the ground on his back.

The Earl then repeatedly stomps Allen on his chest as a payback for beating him up badly earlier. Allen cries in pain every time the Earl lands a stomp on his chest.

Lenalee reaches to her rifle. She grabs it, quickly gets herself up and kneels on one knee. She holds up her sniper rifle and sees the Earl stomping Allen in the distance.

"This is so familiar.' She thought. The scene made her reminisce the time when she fails to save Komui from her captors. She narrows her eyes. She won't let something similar happen again. She looks through the scope of her sniper rifle and aims at the Earl.

The Earl swings his fist across Allen's face when he tries to get up. He then wraps his hand around his neck tightly. Allen gasps as the Earl holds him up in the air. He tries to unwrap his hand but he couldn't.

The Earl draws out his machete, ready to kill Allen. Allen widens his eyes in horror. No! His life can't end yet! Not yet!

Then, Lenalee pulls the trigger and fires a shot. A bullet shoots through into the Earl's back and out from the left side of his chest. It narrowly misses his heart. The Earl yells in extreme pain and agony and he unwraps his hand around Allen, letting him go. The boy lands on the ground.

The Noah turns around, seeing Lenalee. He throws his machete, sending it flying over to Lenalee. The machete stabs into Lenalee's right shoulder and the girl scream in pain and agony as she drops her sniper rifle and falls to the ground.

Allen narrows his eyes and grits his teeth angrily at the Earl. He turns to the tomahawk lying next to him, grabs it and quickly gets up.

The Earl then turns around and to his alarm, Allen yells as he swings his tomahawk vertically at his face. The blade of the tomahawk slices through the Earl's eyes, blinding him. He yells in extreme pain and agony again as he falls to his knees.

"How…how dare you…" Allen said, quivering in rage and holding onto his tomahawk tightly. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Letting out all of his rage, Allen holds up his tomahawk and brings down onto the Earl's back, making him fall to the ground on his face. The Earl tries to get up but Allen now delivers several blows onto him with his tomahawk, stabbing his body and blood squirts out from every wound he makes.

Allen brings down his tomahawk one more time. This time, he slices off the Earl's left arm. The Earl roars in pain as his arm falls to the ground. He then lifts up his head. The Earl makes one last breath, accepting his defeat at the hands of Allen Walker.

He never thought after years of hunting and killing humans and creatures, his life would end by being killed by one of them.

Finally, Allen delivers the final blow. He lets out an angry yell as he swings his tomahawk horizontally at the Earl's neck. The blade slices through his throat and the Earl's head falls off from his body onto the ground. Blood squirts out from the top of his headless body and it slumps onto the ground.

The Earl and his team are finally defeated.

Knowing that the fight is over, Allen throws the tomahawk aside and falls onto his knees.

Then, he quickly remembers Lenalee. He turns his head, quickly gets up and runs over to her. He sees Lenalee is still lying on the ground, holding onto her shoulder wound. She had already removed the machete from her shoulder earlier.

Lenalee looks up as Allen comes over to her side. She smiles at him as Allen kneels down to her.

Allen then lifts her up and smiles at her as he stares into her eyes. "You did it." Lenalee whispered to him.

"_We_…did it." Allen corrected her. Lenalee then closes her eyes and kisses him in the right cheek. Allen then catches her and plants a kiss on her lips. Lenalee closes her eyes again; kisses back and they both embrace each other.

At last, their battle is over.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	13. Leave

_**Epilogue: Leave**_

The next morning, the sun rises up over the clouds and shines onto Allen and Lenalee who are both sleeping together on the log.

They slowly wake up as the rays of light get into their eyes. As they slowly open their eyes and look up in the sky, they noticed something.

Several figures and steel cages are falling through the sky with parachutes and heading towards the ground.

Both Allen and Lenalee know what that means. A new team of Noahs have arrived on the planet and so does a new set of prey for their game.

Allen gets up from the ground. He turns to Lenalee and extends his hand. Lenalee grabs it and Allen pulls her up. He wraps his arm around her.

"Now…" He uttered to her. "Let's find a way off this fucking planet."

Lenalee nods her head and smiles at him. Allen smiles back at her. The two then walk away, leaving the campsite.

They are going to find a way off this planet. And this time, they are going to do it together.

**THE END**

**Sovereign: And that's it everyone! That's the end of the story! I hope everyone has enjoyed it and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed it. They are...**

**YoshitheBunny, LeCheshireKatt, Alapest, Nadeshiko Redfox, NirvanaFrk97, Alatum Laminis, NoName-Chan, laught, myangelicladyofdarkness and Cloudshellbullet**

**Thank you for reading and now, I would like to focus on my other ongoing stories. Until next time everyone, read and review!**


End file.
